NPCs
NPCs (Non-Player Characters) encompass the various (generally) non-hostile characters one can encounter within the world of Grim Dawn. Their function is to provide various services to the player or give quests, impart background information and lore, or merely serve to populate the world. Other Characters Act 1 NPCs Act 2 NPCs Act 3 NPCs Fighting NPCs * Brigs - Watchman * Mainard - Watchman * Oxley - Watchman * Rover * Rover Scout * Rover Enforcer Service NPCs Merchants :Merchants form the backbone of human settlements. They are the NPCs to whom you can sell unwanted items, but you can also buy from a wide selection of equipment. Merchant wares change periodically, so you never know what they will have to offer. You may even find an item that is perfect for your build when monsters or crafting have proved less generous. :Some merchants can be found in hard to reach places and offer specialty items not found at any other vendor. Smuggler :Smugglers serve as a means to store your items in town. Whenever you find something you wish to save for later, or perhaps to transfer to another of your characters, the Smuggler is the NPC to visit. Smugglers provide each of your characters with a personal stash, but they also have a shared stash which can be accessed by any of your characters. All Smugglers in the world of Cairn are interconnected, so an item deposited with one Smuggler can be accessed with others. :The Shared Stash can be upgraded with additional tabs of storage, at the cost of Iron Bits. These upgrades are unlocked across all of your characters. :Note that characters rolled in hardcore mode cannot access the shared stash of characters rolled in normal mode, and vice-versa. Spirit Guide :Spirit Guides serve as the spiritual leaders of a group. Their guidance can serve you as well as you discover more of your remarkable powers. Should you find yourself regretting a skill selection, you can visit a Spirit Guide to unlearn your invested skill points. Their services do come with a fee though, and the act of unlearning skill points becomes progressively more expensive as you repeat the process. :Note that you cannot unlearn a skill point invested in an active skill without first unlearning all points from passive skills which affect it. You also cannot remove points from the Mastery bar. Inventor :Inventors are the tinkerers and researchers. Their curiosity knows no bounds, even if sometimes that curiosity results in damaged property. They will gladly take your items with attached components and salvage either the item or the component, for a small fee of course. :In addition, once you have assisted Kasparov of Devil’s Crossing with a small explosive task, Inventors are capable of dismantling equipment in order to turn it into valuable scrap and components. The more powerful the item, the more powerful the components it can generate. This process requires dynamite. Blacksmith :The Blacksmith is the heart of the crafting system. All equipment you have a Blacksmith create is imbued with their particular talent, whether that is an affinity for making martial weapons and armor or for the rare art of arcane crafting. This bonus makes crafting an appealing way to acquire gear, as the items will come with some additional perks. To learn more about crafting, visit the Crafting page. :There are two Blacksmiths you can recruit to join you in Devil’s Crossing: ::Angrim ::Angrim is a master blacksmith and an expert in creating martial weapons and armor. He revels in the creation of the sharpest swords and the toughest plate. Adventurers who prefer to go into battle armed to the teeth will find Angrim to be an invaluable resource. ::Duncan ::Duncan is Angrim’s apprentice, but do not let the title fool you. He is a prodigy in the field and an expert in the rare technique known as arcane forging. Duncan’s creations are imbued with magical elements that are a wonder to behold in battle. Category:NPCs